Overhead cable routing systems typically include a cable basket or a cable duct. The cable basket or cable duct includes integral sidewalls. Various routing devices are installed on the cable basket or cable duct during installation. Often the sidewalls of the cable basket or cable duct need to be cut when a tee, cross or right angle pathway is created. As a result, installation of the typical cable basket or cable duct pathway is time consuming, costly and creates sharp edges.
Applicant invented a new cable routing system that has been described in Applicant's U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2011/0284283; 2011/0284701; and 2011/0286785 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,814. The cable tray described in the pending patent applications includes longitudinal wires and transverse wires with downwardly extending sidewalls. Various devices may be added to the cable tray to form the cable routing system.
It would be desirable to provide removable side walls that are easily installed on the cable tray to retain the plurality of cables routed on the tray.